Photovoltaic (PV) power stations generate electricity by converting solar energy to electricity. That generated electricity is then provided to an electric power grid. The solar energy source (i.e., the received rays of the sun) is characterized as having time varying intensity. Accordingly, PV power generators in such PV power stations incorporate a power generation optimization device (also referred to as an “optimizer”). One type of optimizer is named the “maximum power point tracker (MPPT)” (or “MPPT device”), which tracks an instantaneous maximum power production point (MPPP) voltage that the MPPT device uses to control operation of the PV power station. This practice is referred as the “blind MPPT conformation” herein. The MPPT device typically is software or firmware; and keeps track of the time varying voltage resulting in the maximum power production from the time varying solar energy source.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.